The Last Year
by hogwartsvictors31
Summary: The war is over. Things have changed. The gang is back for their last year at Hogwarts. Harry soon finds himself dealing with feelings and emotions he didn't know he had. But thankfully there's quidditch, classes, and Hagrid to distract Harry from his growing and quite painful crush on none other than Draco Malfoy. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

The war was over. The remaining Death Eaters were sentenced to life in Azkaban. The Malfoys were the only family found innocent, and that was only because Harry Potter had testified for them. Hogwarts was reconstructed as closely to its original state as possible. The Ministry was working over time trying to undo the chaos that the Dark Lord and his followers had conjured up, which included restoring the Ministry to its former glory, riding the world of all remaining traces of dark magic, and recovered deleted records of muggleborns.

Meanwhile, summer had arrived, which only meant for trouble. For the following summer was full of distrust and misery. Families mourned their lost loved ones while neighbors accused each other of dreadful things. Friendship and peace were hard to come by. It was as if a veil of darkness had been cast upon the wizarding world by Voldemort himself. Needless to say, things had not improved much since the Battle of Hogwarts.

And in the blink of an eye, summer was coming to an end. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, ordered that all those who failed to complete there last year of Hogwarts due to unforseen circumstances return the following school year to finish their educations. Which meant all 7th years who went on the run last year were to go back to Hogwarts.

Sooner than some would have liked, school lists came out and Diagon Alley was once again packed tight with shoppers. August faded into September. The Hogwarts train is full of students young and old. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and of corse Luna found a compartment towards the back of the train were they now sat chatting and eating candy from the trolley.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't belive we have to go back! And here I thought I wouldn't have to study anymore!" Ron voices for the hundredth time. He's been complaining ever since they got their lists.  
"Honestly Ron, quit whining! It could be worse. You could be dead. And besides you need an education, no matter what field your going into." "But Hermione, I'm going to play quidditch! You don't need to be fully educated for that! I know enough!" Ron persists.  
"Good career move." Ginny says only loud enough for me to hear, I fight to keep my laughter from escaping my lips. She's sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder. Neville and Luna sit cuddling next to the window. Sometime over the summer they had become a couple.  
"What if you hurt yourself and can't play, or you can't make a team, or.." The compartment door slide open, interrupting Hermione's lecture.  
All eyes turn to the newcomer. Draco Malfoy, only recognizable by his extremely blond hair and grey eyes, is standing in the doorway. He has completely changed since the last time I've seen him. He's taller, but maybe that's because shame and fear are no longer wearing him down. He has a stern, mature look about him. He is very handsome. Wait, did I just think that?  
"Harry. Are you alright?" Luna asks dreamily. This snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I respond.  
"Because you've been starring at for quite a while now." Luna states carelessly.  
"Please, call me Draco." Draco says, quite kindly, to Luna.  
"Enough of this! What do you want ferret?" Ron yells.  
"Ron! There's no reason to be so mean! Draco saved Harry's life remember!" Hermione quells.  
"Oh, there's no need to defend me. I simply came to bestow my thankfulness on your friend," Draco states turning towards me,"Harry Potter, I am forever grateful for what you have done for my family. I owe you a debt I might never be able to repay. If ever you should need anything, please come to me. I will help you to the best of my abilities.I will be going now." He bows slightly and leaves. We all stare in shock at the place where he stood.  
Wow. Draco Malfoy really has changed! What's this feeling in my chest? I've never felt anything like this. It's not a bad feeling, it's rather pleasant. However, it scares me that the feeling is directed towards my once archenemy. Could things have changed that much in such a short time?  
"That was scary." Neville and Ginny say in unison.  
"He's rather nice." Luna says while staring out the window.  
"What a prat! He's planning something Harry." Ron spats in anger, "The nerve of that little..!"  
"Ron, you're over reacting. He sounded very sincere." Hermione says not looking up from the book she's reading.  
"That's what he wants you to think! He's a Slytherin for Merlin sake!" Ron retorts.  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Now he's done it. Hermione yells in anguish,"THE. HOUSES. DONT. MATTER. YOU. JUDGEMENTAL. ASSHOLE." With every word, Hermione hits Ron with her book.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry! Gezz!" Ron says trying to block her raining blows.  
"RON YOU'RE SUCH A..!" But before she can finish, Ron kisses her. After a moment, he pulls away.  
"I'm an idiot and I don't deserve you. I'm sorry 'Mione. You're right. You're always right. I'll try to do better. I won't diss anybody. I'll be accepting. If that makes you happy."  
"Oh Ron..." They kiss again.  
"Awe, how sweet." Ginny whispers. I feel a smirk spread across my face.  
"We can to better." I whisper back. I pull her in and kiss her passionately.  
Some time later, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Harry, You need to change into your robes. We're getting close to Hogwarts." Luna says. I hate to pull away from Ginny, but we have separate to change into our robes. When I return, Ginny's waiting for me.  
"Why don't we pick up where we left off." She leans in and I meet her halfway.  
We kiss until the train stops. Hermione pulls us apart and ushers us out. We take a carriage pulled by the somewhat beautiful threstals that,sadly, almost everyone can see. The closer we get to the castle, the more excited I become. Hogwarts is still my home. I can't wait for this year!  
"Hey, Harry."  
"Yeah Ron?"  
"What did you think of Malfoy apologizing?" Hermione shoots him a deadly glare. He quickly adds," It was nice of him to own up for his mistakes."  
"He didn't apologize, he thanked me. And it was pretty weird. Everything's changed, that's for sure."  
No one says anything. It's clear we're all think the same thing... Just how much has changed?  
"We'll just have to find out." Luna says blindly, answering our question.

(I hope you guys like Chapter 1. More drarry soon. I promise!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I got up early and rushed down to the great hall for no reason in particular. As I walk down the steps to the entrance to the school, Draco emerges from the dungeons and proceeds towards the great hall. I get a sick, feeling in my stomach. It would have been delightful if I hadn't been so startled by the sudden urge to snog my old arch enemy. "Draco!" I say without thinking. He turns around, shocked, but merely nods before disappearing into the great hall. Shit, I must be getting sick or something.

"Hey Harry, wait up!" Ron yells from behind me. Before I know it, Ron and Hermione are on either side of me. It's good to be back, the three of us together again.

_-IN POTIONS-_

"12 in. essay on the importance of dragon blood in wolfsbane potion due tomorrow." Mr. Mongermery, the new potions professor, says at the end of class. There are several groans and one excited "Yes!" from Hermione.

"You may partner up for this assignment." He adds quickly. Hermione grabs Ron's arm and silently convinces him to work with her. Ron gives me a look that means something like "Sorry mate" as he follows Hermione out of class and probably to the library.

I glance over at Draco, he's packing up his things. Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins talk quietly in a corner, shooting dirty looks at the tall, feeble looking blonde. "Hey, Draco...I was thinking that...maybe you want to partner up for this essay thing." I say approaching him awkwardly.

"No thanks Harry." He says not looking up from his things.

"You promised to help me."

"Meet me in the library at 9 tonight. Don't be late," he says walking out of the dungeons. A warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout me. What the hell?

I join Neville and a few other Gryffindors. We walk up the stairs and towards transfiguration. McGonagall's classroom is darker than usual. She sits, in cat form, on the desk. "Hurry, hurry! Take your seats. " She orders turning back to her normal, stern self. Ron and Hermione rush in at the last minute,both looking a little shaken. McGonagall spends the whole of the class lecturing us. As time passes, i let my mind wonder. The rest of the day flys by.

_-LATER THAT DAY-_

"Who did you partner up with Harry?" Hermione asks as we walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Draco."

"Draco?! Why didn't you pair up with Neville or something?" Ron questions.

"He didn't have a partner."

"What, his goonies finally got tired of him?" Ron chortles.

"Ron.." Hermione warns.

"He didn't have a partner."

I hurriedly go grab my potions books for the dormitory. It's getting close to time and I don't want to be late, so I start making my way towards the library. When I get there, the library is almost completely empty. Draco is sitting in the corner of the library, his nose stuck in a 's wearing skinny jeans and a white t-shirt adorned by his Slytherin tie. His glasses are centimeters from falling off his face. He draped robes over a nearby chair, with his shoes and books laid across the floor. It's a wonder he hasn't been chewed out for this mess.

"Hello Harry."

(Hope you guys like this chapter. I'd love to hear what you think! Sorry it's so short. )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"I'm surprised you haven't been yelled at for this mess. Were you raised in a barn?" I say plopping down next to Draco.

"No, I was raised in mansion." he says.

"So...Shall we get started then?" I begin shuffling through my bag for my potions book, trying to avoid looking at the blonde.

"What chapter was it?" Draco asks casually.

"Chapter 5 I think." I tell him while still rummaging around. Where is my potions book? "I can't seem to find my book."

We sit in awkward silence for a while, both waiting for the other to speak. He keeps his eyes locked on the old pair of shoes lying a few inches away from me. I wish he'd say something. I love hearing his voice. Wait _what_?

"I guess we'll have to share..." I murmur.

"I guess so." He scoots closer to me. I lean over and attempt to see the book without getting any closer to him. "I won't bite Potter." He says with a smirk.

"I know but..." I start but Draco cuts me off by pulling me close. I snuggle up to him. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. It's strangely comfortable. "Why is all your stuff here?" I ask the question that's been on my mind since I arrived. Draco stiffens. I twist to look up at him. His face is a pale sickly color and he's sweating.

"Thing's have changed." He says through clenched teeth. His eyes are closed so tight you couldn't pry them open with a crowbar. "Harry, I think it's best if you leave."

I sit up abruptly, "But the essay isn't done."

"I'll finish it and put your name on it." Normally I'd decline the offer and do the work myself ,but Draco looks serious. Plus, I'm not exactly passing potions at the moment;therefore, I could use the good grade. I pack up my stuff and leave without saying a word to him.

I make my way though the endless shelves of books, some shaking and rattling as I pass. I'm mad ,but I don't know why.

_It's because you like him._

No, I like Ginny.

_As a friend._

No. There is no possible way that I like Malfoy...

_You're a dumb ass._

What the _hell_ is he trying to pull? I pass Crabbe, Goyle, and a couple of other tough, dull looking Slytherin boys. They head back towards where Draco has set up camp.

He set me up. I can't believe I fell for his tricks.

_How?_

He tried to trap me so his goonies could beat me up.

_Don't you think if they wanted to beat you up they would have as you were walking out?_

Shut up.

I hear a loud thud followed by a groan. I shake it off. Someone probably dropped a book on their foot or something.

I storm out of the library and up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron try to ask questions but I ignore them and go straight up to my dorm. I plop down on my bed. I am so done with Draco Malfoy.

_**-2 MONTHS LATER-**_

"Harry, look." Hermione whispers in my ear. I look up from my potion book just in time to see Draco walk in late for the third time in a row. He hands a note to Proffesor Montgumery and takes his seat. I refocus my attention to my potion. "Harry he looks awful!" Hermione whispers clearly bothered by Draco's shaken appearance.

"Enough about him." For the past two months all Ron and Hermione want to talk about is Draco. I manage to change the subject most of the time, but he still crops up every now and again; however, it's getting kinda hard to forget about him when that's all my best friends wanna talk about.

"Harry don't you wanna figure out what's wrong with him?" Hermione asks.

"No." I say rather shortly. She gives Ron a look before turning back to the assignment.

The lesson drags on and on, until finally the professor tells us to go. Ron and I rush up to our dorm to change into our quidditch stuff.

"Ready?" Ron asks poking his head in our room.

"yeah let's go." I grab my firebolt, rush down the steps, and climb through the portrait hole with Ron by my side. The corridors are practically deserted as everyone else is enjoying dinner in the great hall. We make our way out of the castle and through the muddy grounds to the pitch. Derek Sanders and Roger Charles, our new beaters, are sitting in the corner of the changing room discussing why Marie Porter, Slytherin Chaser, rejected them. Nicole Chaston, Justin Blanchard, and Ginny, our chasers, and drawing up game plans and discussing tactics. The bottom of their robes are soaked in mud.

"What are we waiting for?" I ask upon entering.

"You."Ginny says strolling over and giving me a kiss. The are several awes and one unmistakable gag from Ron.

"Lay off will ya mate, that's my sister." Ron says turning red in the ears.

"Alright we've got three days until our first match against Slytherin and we know that they've brought in some new players. If we're gonna win, we've gotta really push in practice. Well... Let's get out there." I give a little speech before running out with the team.

(Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Year Chapter 4

"Arry! Yer here!" a very drunk Hagrid exclaims. He quickly pulls me inside, pours another glass of whiskey, forces it it into my hands, and sits down, the chair creaking beneath his weight. "Wheres Hermy and Roon?" Hagrid asks chuckling.

"Hagrid I need to talk to you, it's important." But before I can say anymore, Hagrid is facedown on the table snoring loudly. I sigh and stand up, throwing the invisibility cloak over my shoulders. I open the door to his cabin and step out into the cold night. I had been so desperate for advice, I had come to Hagrid, which has proved to be a mistake. If only Sirius was alive. He would have been able to help, as would Lupin. I have a problem that I wouldn't dare go to Ginny or Ron with, and Hermione would give him one of her famous _I told you so_ looks.

As I trudge up the grounds toward the castle, my mind once again wonders to Draco. In the past few weeks he's began to look and act more like himself, though not hardly as arrogant, making him even more attractive. And somehow, he never seems to have a partner in potions class. He sits alone at the Slytherin table at meals and as far as I know, still has his things in the library.

When I reenter the Gryffindor common room five minutes later, Hermione and Ron are waiting for me. It had taken a very big lie to keep them from going with me to Hagrid's. "What did he say?" Hermione asks.

"He was drunk." Ron laughs and Hermione sighs.

"Poor Hagrid. losing Buckbeak really upset him. He hasn't been the same since." She says with sympathy.

"Hermione, Hagrid doesn't only drink when he's sad. McGonagall's going to let him have a second chance. He's probably celebrating." Said

Ron. Hagrid had wrote them all two weeks ago telling them that he was going to attend Hogwarts as a first year next September. He had gotten so drunk that night.

"I'm going to bed." I say and rush off to the boys dormitory before Hermione could argue that I hadn't finished my charms essay. I'm asleep before the door opens again.

-A WEEK LATER-

"Hey Potter!" Draco Malfoy swaggers over.

"What do you want Malfoy." I reply in mock annoyance. In our last potions study session we agreed to act like we hated each other, at least in the view of the public. Ron pulls out his wand and points it at Draco.

"Watch it weasel." Draco says coolly.

"Not so tough without you goonies are you?" Ron says waving his wand around.

"Look who's talking." Draco replies evenly. Ron starts towards him, forgetting about his wand.

"Okay everybody chill out." I say standing in front of Draco. Hermione picked a good time to go to the bathroom.

"Oh Potter my hero." Draco says sarcastically.

Hermione rushes over with a stern look on her face, rather like a teacher about to dish out detention to a wrong doer. "What's going on?"

"Nothing..." Ron says stuffing his wand back in is pocket.

"Nothing." Draco and I say at the same time. Hermione and Ron look at us. I hastily step away from Draco.

"I just came over to ask when Potter is free to finish our potions project." Draco says un fazed.

"He's got a free period later today, after Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione states knowingly. Draco smiles at her.

"Thank you Granger." he says. " Meet me in the library Potter and don't be late."

-FREE PERIOD-

I make my way through the shelves of books and tables to where Draco sits with his things in virtually the same place as the first time I was here. I sit down and take out my potions book. I hadn't forgotten it since our first meeting.

"Took you long enough Potter." Draco smirks.

"Why is your stuff still here? Don't change the subject again." I warn. and Draco sighs.

"Always in everyone's business aren't you? If you must know, I'm not allowed back in the Slytherin dorm." He murmurs the last part and scratches the back of his head.

"Why?" I demand.

"I don't know"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Draco.."

"Harry.."

I give him a look and begin to pack up my things.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"It's called leaving." I say and sling my book bag over my shoulder.

"Well stop."

"Then tell me why you aren't allowed in the Slytherin dorm."

"Harry I can't-" I start towards the door but Draco leans forwards and grabs my hand, pulling me back. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you! Geez Potter" I smile and sit, putting my bag back down.

"Spill it Malfoy." I say. He shoots me a dirty look.

"Well.." he begins, "you know all the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban after the war. And a good portion of my friends and of the Slytherin house have parents who are now locked up." I can't help but think of our sixth year when it was Draco's father locked up in Azkaban. His friends didn't seem to care much then, as far as I know they thought it to be pretty funny. "My family was the only one who wasn't locked up. And I have you to thank for that." He gives me an almost adoring look before continuing, "But they're bitter. Why am I so special as to get a pardon from Harry Potter? Long story short, they aren't happy with me."

"They can't just kick you out of their house! And your family was released because they deserved to be. You saved my life. Your mother saved my life. Your family went against Voldemort." Draco shudders at the name. "None of the other Death Eaters helped me in way. Draco you didn't have a choice to be a Death Eater or not. You wanted to make your father proud and you wanted to protect you family. You were brave and-" I stop seeing the look on his face.

"Shut it Potter." He says quietly. I fall silent and look down. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up he was a Death Eater. Or maybe it was the part about him and his father that upset him. I start to apologize, but Draco leans in and kisses me.

_(sorry it took so long. I got busy and my laptop had a virus.)_


End file.
